User talk:Silverwhisker
Hello!: Hello, Welcome to my talkpage! No cussing (However its spelled!), and if your mad, just say it gently. I'm an admin, so its my job to make sure their is nothing bad here! Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm makeing Fireshadow :) 18:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) His white underbelly looks crooked, more eye shading, and isn't the scar across the eye? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Definetly! (I know I spelled that wrong) Prickle! 22:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Now his white fur looks to think and choppy at the top. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Clean the outside of the blank. There is a little extra color in the corners. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Approved, but now you need to delete the other Stormfang chararts because you didn't upload it over the same file. Can you please do that next time? I beg of you! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I'm sorry, but I constantly have to fix everything on this wiki with almost no help from anybody. Can you please just do this one thing for me? I've told you this already to save them over the same file. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it doesn't matter, just don't do it again :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I finished the deputy blanks: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver! So, with the PCA, I was requesting apprenticeship... Will you be my mentor? :P I don't really know how this goes, and I am horrible at wording thigs... So, yeah. XD I am failing! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 03:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I made Ichigostar's charart :) Her costume is really complicated.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could speak Japanese! :D Anyway, sure, I'll rename her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Silver? Did you get my request for apprenticeship on the PCA? It's up there with other messages... ^^^ SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Finished! How does it look? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Better? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all of the help! :D Any more assignments ready? I know how to do a tabby, I kind of saw how Icy taught Moon... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (no comment) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Better? I worked on it foreverrrrrrr... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 17:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's in a year, Silver, I'm not ''leaving right now :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My memory sucks but not that much :P Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I drew chibi anthro Avi Luna and Draco: What do you think? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't Charizard as an Anthro a chibi? And I like the fanfic. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) They have a contest for writing?Tigerfoot 17:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) That's Cool :)Tigerfoot 17:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering,can you read this and vote in the poll? I need to get the answer so I can continue my fanfic. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. ^-^ I really like Honeysky's Loss too. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) How do the dragons ion Sky Rulers worjk?Tigerfoot 16:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) More shading near the base. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Approved. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver! I created a kit in LeopardClan... She's Sharpstar's daughter she had in the woods shortly before she died... Can you make Icyfang see Sharpstar in her or something? "Sharpkit" will be a reincarnation of her xD Don't tell anyone! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Nope, sorry. Can't help you on that one. :( Sorry, but y'all are going to have to problem solve by yourself. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! :DDDD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yup. ;) That was the catch, Fundor was a dragon who battled a sea monster and in the roleplay, Fundor is a water dragon. ;) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Silver, chat isnt working for me, but read the last post on Icy's talk page. O__O ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm hypervinalating.... *passes out* XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm tring, I just can't get their back legs right :/ ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) O.K, sure :) I'm kind of busy with Tiger's wiki though. I'm tring to make tons of pages so I can get it a wiki spotlight. But I can RP right now :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Link? Can I have a link to your wiki? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I already did and your wiki didn't show up. Just send me a link, please :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Quiting the wiki, see the blog. What horse army do you want your horse to be in? Also, what do you want the second part of her name to be? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RP? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silverwhisker. Sorry I accidentally rped one of your characters in Dark Dragon Tribe rp. plz plz don't be mad at me! 04:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 YES. PERFECT! xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading and made the shadows darker. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Do you mind helping me out on Tiger's wiki? I don't know if I have told or asked you this before, but it's about a video game called Super Smash bros. And I feel really geeky editing it... but it's kind of fun and I don't want his wiki to die. :( (I've even had to read articles on the Zelda wiki to edit it, because I never pay any attention when I play video games @_@ That alone was hirribly) Link: http://supersmashbrosfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Um...What? NVM. The game isn't really about Mario. It's all the nintendo games mashed up into one fighting game. Like, there are pokemon characters, (I don't feel like listing XD), ect. You don't have to help if you don't want to :) It's fine. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:18, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Silver :( But now you must add all your RP characters the correct way or they will be deleted. Please go through the clan pages and start fixing how you list your characters. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You need to link all of your RP characters to their pages, even if it is a red link. If there are two cats or whatever with the same name, you need to Link the character to the page titled their name with ( ) around their clan abbreviation. And they are in every clan. You must also link your user name listed in their description to your user page. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Why are you editing the RP character adoptions page for cats? I just need to make sure. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) K :) Thanks :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You have to edit and comment on the PCA approval page. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) O.K, it's fine. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you please comment on or approve some chararts? The approval page is all clogged up with chararts. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but later today. I'm at Pinz using an iPod xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! I'll do that as soon as possible! SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) How does it look? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 02:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind telling me what Peleus' Concept art looks like to you :) Thanks, ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I dunno :( I will try to find it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you read my story Volenose's Judgement and vote in the poll?Tigerfoot 21:36, August 24, 2012 (UTC) But all the other blanks looked like that and you didn't seem to mind...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) HI WHISKERS!!! XD http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 05:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) K :D Thanks, and I won't tell anybody... =3 Firekot won't moon over him until late apprentice or newly made warrior, does that sound ok? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, she is. :) I liek him <3 ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) i finished with th LC RP its you turn to edit :D if you want to chat i will be on :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Lay it on meh xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) All I can say right now is that I'll try. xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) It's HORRIBLE! *vomits* [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You:blahblahblah...goes on forever...other than that it's amazing! Me: ...? xD I don't have time to re-do it right now, but I'll do it later x3 [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please. One, please. Sorry I haven't been on lately, but I will try to be online this week. [[User:Littlewillow|''Littlewillow ]] Talkpage! 00:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) can i be deputy or meddie cat in stormclan? Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You finally got your lost Clan back :D [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You still on? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I think only I should approve adoption requests. I'm the one who created the page, so I'm the only one who knows how to adopt characters properly. ⒸloudⒹash 20:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) See, Thorn x Soaring is still happening. Trust me. Thorn -I swear when I say this- is NOT going to be with Light. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:07, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) PCA Silver, you need to comment on chararts or I will be forced to choose a new deputy. Sorry, but I have been asking for days, http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC) K :) Also, keep an eye out for cursing please :D (Even if it's just the first letters of the curse words) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm like, spamming your talk page and asking you to do so much DX But can you edit TPOSS RP when you have time? I want to get this part in the RP over with. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I made a wiki :D Faolanmacduncan 22:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) RP in AC? :) Icewish 23:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) HelloIndigostar (talk) 23:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Icewish 23:29, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Come chat :3 20:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RP? Icewish ♥ 23:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver :) I need to speak with you on chat. Icewish ♥ 23:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I normaly go through the chararts and approve and decline when the page gets too full. Icewish ♥ 23:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) sure, chat? 01:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you please teach Faolanmacduncan how to make chararts? I can't teacher if she doesn't know the vocabulary an won't let me show her. Icewish ♥ 04:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ripple already has a mate x3 But I'm gonna make a Diamondlight. Maybe you could make a Drippingcave? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:34, December 10, 2012 (UTC) D: kk. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Probably FireClan or something? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) kk x3 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 02:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) IDK what to say Dx But thank's for trying :) Icewish ♥ 23:05, December 10, 2012 (UTC) DiamondXDripping? ❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄ 23:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver :) I don't know if you really meant it or not, but you asked me how I make my chararts. So I made this video :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHvFQ2zt0aw Sorry for the bad quality DX Icewish ♥ 07:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) K :) Icewish ♥ 23:11, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I think the wiki died..... Oh well, how old is this wiki? About a year? I'd say that's pretty good. Anyways, bye :P Sorry for the pointless message XD Icewish ♥ 04:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure...I think all the healer positions have been taken :( Icewish ♥ 17:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silver :) Can you please read this? http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/Cursing_Rule_Repeal_%28Please_Read!%29 Icewish ♥ 20:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) Icewish ♥ 23:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Help me, please DX Icewish ♥ 22:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) New users, inactivity, and other stuff.... Icewish ♥ 23:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) XD K :) Icewish ♥ 23:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat? It's kinda important. Icewish ♥ 01:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) No, it's fine :) I just have one thing to say though: ''Please ''edit! DX The wiki is going to die! Icewish ♥ 21:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) O.K :) Just edit if you have some time. Icewish ♥ 23:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, and K sorry I just haven't talked to icy in forever and I miss her :( 00:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Silver! :D I'm kinda in a rush right now, so I can't really type a lot. But I just wanted to tell you that I made a neew wiki: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 21:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Silver! This wiki's dying! RP as much as possible! Please! ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 07:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC)